The Story of Lily Evans' Love
by TheOnlyMarauderette
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evans from the start of her sixth year. It's pretty much how she falls for James Potter, the boy she has despised for years. Realising he is a good person, what will she do? Rated T just in case.  ON HIATUS, sorry.
1. The First Day Back

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad. I'll miss you loads," Lily said earnestly looking at her parents. "Don't worry, Petal we'll write to you," her father said. In truth, it had not been one of the best times of her life.

She was going into her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Petunia had ignored her since she came home for the summer after her first year, but this summer she didn't have Sev to talk to, which made her quite lonely.

The highlight of the summer was when she had received her O.W.L. results. She had gotten Outstanding in everything. She knew all that studying would work.

"Lily!" her best friend, Alice Prewett screamed from the other end of Platform 9 ¾. "Alice!" Lily screamed back as the two girls hugged each other. "You're going to suffocate me!" Lily choked out, withdrawing from Alice's bone crushing hug. "Sorry, but it's been ages since I've seen you," she said. It was true enough, they had corresponded through letters, but seeing each other in person was something different.

"Come on we had better get on the train," Alice added. Once they were on the train after sorting out the luggage, they found a compartment and waved goodbye to their parents.

"So," Lily said after the train had departed, "How was your summer?" "Not bad. You've been getting The Daily Prophet haven't you? The attacks are getting more frequent." Alice said, casting a worried look her Muggleborn friend's way. Personally, Lily was more concerned for her parents. She could defend herself magically, but what could they do? It didn't help her conscience that Muggle attacks were becoming more and more common.

She opened her mouth to answer, when the compartment door slide open. "Hey Evans. Mind if we take this seat?" it was then that James Potter and Sirius Black strolled into the compartment and filled the seats beside them. "Hop off Potter," Lily said coolly, not going to let him annoy her on the first day back. "Oh Evans, are sure Prefects are aloud to speak like that to fellow students?" Potter taunted. "Yeah, we wouldn't want your precious Prefect's badge taken off you, would we?" Black grinned.

Just a split second before Lily was about to take out her wand and threaten them, Remus Lupin's head stuck in the compartment. "Padfoot, Prongs come on. We've got things to plan," he said mischievously. Potter looked at her with one eyebrow raised as if daring her to say something. Lily just glared back at him. "Well, like Moony said, we'd best be going," Potter said and took off.

A while later, the lunch trolley came along. Alice said she didn't want anything, but Lily was ravenous. As she stepped outside, she saw Severus approach. She decided because she was so hungry, she'd just ignore him.

"Lily," he said hoarsely. "What is it, Severus?" She said coldly. "Lily, I -" "Here's your change dear," the trolley lady said, oblivious to what was going on. "Thank you," she said and turned on her heel. "Lily, wait!" he said chasing her down the hall. She turned around, a look of pure anger on her face, "What Severus! Is there something you want to say?" He literally shrank back at her anger. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She surveyed her once best friend. Sadness filled her heart as she realised what a different person he was now. "It's not enough, Severus," she said. She waited until she got back to her compartment to break down in tears.


	2. A Strange Encounter

I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters.

Alice and Lily had just sat down in an empty carriage as Potter looked at them. He began to make his way over with a bit of a grin on his face.

"Quick, Emmeline and Frank, get over here now!" Lily said quickly, practically pulling Emmeline Vance and Frank Longbottom into the carriage. "Hi to you too," Frank said, but once he saw Alice he didn't complain.

"Hi," Alice said shyly, going red. It was rather odd for her friend to be lost for words, so Lily found this highly amusing. Emmeline, who was a nice girl, and had shared a dorm with her since she was eleven realised what Lily found so funny. There was such an awkward silence in the carriage, Lily and Emmeline were having a hard time holding in their giggles.

After they had reached Hogwarts and Frank was out of sight, Alice turned around and smacked them playfully. "How could you two do that to me!" she whined. "It was pretty easy. I know how much you like Frank. And for how long you have, " Lily answered. "Shhh! He might hear you!" she exclaimed immediately as Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys, or we'll miss the Sorting," Emmeline said.

They reached the Great Hall and their seats just as McGonagall burst into the Hall with a look of cold fury on her face and her nostrils flaring. "She's a bit early isn't she?" Emmeline said. The older students were usually allowed to settle first before the Sorting. McGonagall had just reached the top of the Hall. "Who has even dared to do this?" she almost screamed. It became clear once she produced a Viking helmet. "Who has discriminated the Sorting Hat in such a way?" she demanded. The majority of the students in the Great Hall burst out laughing, and even Dumbledore suppressed a grin, his eyes twinkling.

"If I ever catch who did this, they'll get a months worth of detentions!" she said as she transfigured it back into a battered old wizard's hat. Her eyes looked straight to were Potter and his friends sat, telling them she knew that they did it, but had no way to prove it. "So that was what Lupin was Talking about," Alice whispered. I glared at Potter for interrupting the traditional Sorting Ceremony for a stupid prank.

After the Feast was finished, everyone was up in the Common Room. "So, did you like the remodelling we did to the Sorting Hat, Evans?" Potter had said immediately after Lily had come down from showing the first years their dorms. "That will go down in prank history!" another friend of Potter's, Peter Pettigrew announced. "That Sorting Hat is a priceless piece of Wizarding history!" Lily said annoyed. The prank itself had been rather funny, it was just the fact Potter had done it and was now boasting about it in the Common Room that irritated her. Plus that he got no punishment. "That Sorting Hat was so old, turning into a Viking helmet gave it that modern look it desperately needed," Black said, in a voice that said he knew things about the latest styles, while everyone in the Common Room laughed. She was forced storm out of the Common Room to stop herself from cursing Black into the next century.

As she sank down to the ground on the Seventh floor, beside a tapestry of some mad wizard trying to teach trolls to do ballet, she wrapped her arms around her knees. She had to learn to control her anger. She couldn't let 'The Marauders' as they called themselves, to upset her. That was the main thing, when she got angry, she'd cry tears of anger. That happened a lot, seeing as how her and Potter's screaming matches in the Common Room were legendary. Lily was taking some deep breaths when she heard footsteps. She thought it was Alice and looked up. But no, there, standing directly in front of her was James Potter. "What do you want?" she was immediately on her guard. "I just came to see if you were alright," he said. Lily arched one eyebrow questioningly. "I can be nice you know," he said. Her thoughts began to buzz at that. Was it possible his gigantic inflated head had shrunk since last year? When she still looked unsure, Potter said "Look. I thought I'd try be nice to you this year. The constant screaming in the Common Room of how I'm an arrogant toe-rag was getting old. So I've just decided to be friends with you."

"I do not constantly scream-" but her retort was cut off when Potter stuck out his hand and said "Friends?" Lily thought he was very brave to do that, as she had a reputation among her classmates to know almost as many jinxes as a Death Eater would. "You do know being friends implies not asking me out every twenty seconds," Lily said. Potter pulled a face. "Damn, I hoped you wouldn't bring that up. Are you coming back to the Common Room?" "Okay, and by the way, thanks," the last would she said almost killed her. Potter saw that and grinned. Indeed, he grinned all the way back to the Common Room. Little did he know Severus Snape had heard every last word they had said, and was now cursing Potter with the worst swears he knew.

That night, as Lily lay in her bed, she was thinking, had she actually done the impossible, and made friends with James Potter, the bane of her existence ?


	3. Suprise attack

_I do not own Harry Potter. Please just give me one review and I'll continue the story. I'll make it more exciting soon I promise._

Lily woke up at a quarter to nine. "Shoot," she muttered under her breath as she pulled on her shoes.

She was so late and had already missed breakfast so she decide to go straight to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Did someone forget to set the alarm, Lily-kins?" Black teased. "Shut up," she said, glaring at him with a look that could kill.

Just then, Alice walked over.

"Sorry I didn't wake you Lils, I got up early and I thought you'd be up," she said, looking at me apolitically. "It's fine Alice," Lily insisted, though her first day of classes hadn't been ideal.

"I got you something to cheer you up," Alice said with a smile. Then, from behind her back she produced a bundle of toast.

"Alice, I love you, you're the best!" Lily said through a mouthful of toast.

"Jeez, if I knew you went that way Evans, you could have told me. I wasted all that breathe asking you out," Potter said, appearing out from behind Black, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Half the class snorted.

"Ha-ha, hilarious" Lily muttered.

"Come in class," Professor McGonagall said curtly, allowing them enter the class.

"Now today we will be beginning cross-species transfigurations." . . . .

At the end of the day, Lily was exhausted, even though she had slept in. She was always like that the first night back.

She had to go to the library, but she point-blank refused to take Alice along.

One, because, she would get absolutely no work done and two, she had forced her to sit on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and talk to Frank.

It was around nine when she left the library. She could not wait to find out what happened with Frank and Alice.

"Oi, mudblood!" someone shouted.

She had her wand out before she had even turned around fully.

She saw a group of Slytherins standing there, smirking at her. "All alone Evans?" one called Avery said.

She scanned the group, hoping beyond hope she would not find him but she did.

Severus was in the group, but he was the only one that looked remotely nervous. He was among the five standing there.

"Guys, come on," Severus said looking around. Lily knew he wouldn't do anything to her, but she wasn't so sure about the others.

"Don't try anything. I'm a Prefect," she warned.

"_Stupefy!"_ Rosier screamed. _"Protego!" _Lily cried, just in time.

"Aw, who knew the mudblood could actually do magic? _Petrificus Totalus!_" Avery screeched. She dodged just in time.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" Lily yelled. "FILTHY MUGGLE!" a younger Slytherin, Macnair shouted, his eyes bulging as he was hit by her spell.

Lily was in her element now. If anyone of them had gone against her one on one, she would have won already.

"_Furnunculus!" _she said determinedly. It hit Avery dead in the chest and she sniggered as his skin ruptured in boils. "_Rictusempra!_" Lily's spell hit Rosier and Lily looked on as he collapsed on the ground laughing. With them distracted, Lily turned and ran up the stairs.

"_INCARCEROUS!_" a voice called.

As ropes wrapped themselves around my legs, she saw there were only two left. Severus didn't even have his wand out, and looked like he was fighting a battle inside himself.

The other was a seventh year called Antonin Dolohov, with his wand pointed straight at me, he began climbing the stairs.

I'm not giving up that easily, Lily thought. _"Glisseo!"_ she cried. Dolohov's face looked shocked as he slid back down the stairs as it flattened into a slide.

"_LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!_" she yelled, half hoping someone would hear. Dolohov's legs glued themselves together just as she heard footsteps running towards her. Lily saw McGonagall and the four Marauders.

"Lily are you okay?" Potter panted before he even reached me. She nodded. "You seemed to have handled them fine own your own Ms. Evans," McGonagall remarked.

Severus had fled leaving Dolohov hoping with his legs stuck together, Rosier giggling on the ground, Macnair moving in slow motion and Avery sitting on the ground grimacing in pain as the large boils that covered his whole body burst.

"Detention for the next month all of you! And fifty points from Slytherin **each** for an unprovoked attack on another student!" McGonagall said in her most threatening voice.

They didn't even complain after McGonagall healed them and marched them to Slughorn's.

"Remind me never to annoy you enough for you to hex me," Black said. Remus, another prefect, sniggered. "A bit late for that Padfoot," he said.

On the way back to the Common Room, they reminisced the many times Lily had sent hexes the Marauders way.

When they arrived in their destination, Alice almost jumped on her. "COME ON, Lily. I need to tell you something!" she said, clearly excited. Lily wondered if it was anything to do with Frank. "Night guys," Lily said to the Marauders, and she was actually sorry she was leaving them.

When Alice and Lily reached the dorm, Alice ran and jumped on her bed saying "He asked me out, Lily!" "Took you both long enough." Lily said smirking. For the rest of the night Lily and Alice discussing what she was going to wear and where they would go on their date.


	4. Operation: Lemon Meringue

_**I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to Anti-Banana19 for all her kind reviews. I made up the incantations to some spells. I looked them up on Google Translate, they're meant to be Latin but they're probably not right. I'm really unsure about this chapter, so let me know what you think.**_

On Thursday morning, Lily rose at an appropriate time. She had double Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing, and wanted to see what the teacher was like.

Lily had seen her at the Staff Table and the main reason she was so interested on seeing how she got on, was that it looked like one good stunning spell would finish her off.

Professor Bespoke was a small, wrinkly witch of around sixty. She walked crouched over, always carried a large handbag and reminded you of a lady you would give your bus seat to.

She also it seemed, did not care what people thought of her.

Only yesterday, she had entered the Great Hall for breakfast wearing bright lime green robes with yellow stars on the hem.

While Lily would not have worn the robes herself, she admired the fact that she had the confidence to wear them.

The first thing Alice said when Lily sat down for breakfast was "That's horrible!". Lily was not surprised because Alice was reading the Daily Prophet. Lily had stopped getting the Prophet last year because she couldn't stand reading about more and more attacks.

It was just too upsetting and now she wondered what Alice had read.

"What?" Lily asked. "A witch was being surrounded by Death Eaters, when a Muggle neighbour came to help. The Muggles have no idea why two perfectly healthy people just dropped dead on the street," Alice answered.

"They left them on the street?" Lily asked gob smacked. Alice just nodded grimly.

Neither of them were particularly cheerful when they reached the classroom.

When Professor Bespoke opened the door to let us in, she said we could choose our seats. Lily's first impression was that she was way too trusting.

"Now for the first half of our class we will read the introduction of our book, _'Ways to Curse Your Enemy and not Leave them Scarred for Life' , _then I will go over some hexes, and maybe teach you a few that you don't know," she said.

The chapter was pretty basic, and while no one in the room talked, it was obvious that everyone was dying to hear these new hexes.

The chapter and the lesson began to drag on. Everyone was becoming visibly bored. "So," Black said to his friends turning around "What prank do you think we could play on this old bat?" "Shhh!" Lily hushed.

" Come on Evans, live a little. At her age she probably can't even hear m-"

"_Alas Luto!_" Bespoke exclaimed standing up from her desk with her wand raised. Suddenly, great big flying bogeys began to attack Black. The whole class was howling with laughter.

As he was trying to fight them off, Bespoke said "I thought you were Gryffindors! I didn't even have to wait that long for my first years to start talking! That, class, was the Bat-Bogey Hex," she then proceeded to remove the curse.

"Now we will begin. _Recedet Coma_ is the Hair-Loss curse. You swish your wand as if to cut. _Alio Colocium_ is to change the colour of something, it can be hair or skin. _Crurabilo _is the well known Jelly-Legs jinx. Here are some you might not know," she began, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she began describing hexes.

"Now, _Annaugere, _will make someone's arms grow in length.

_Genuatro_ will move your knees to the other side of your target's legs," she finished.

As the lesson went on, the class were steadily becoming more and more impressed with her.

When the bell rang for the second time, the class was disappointed to be leaving. Surprisingly, even the Marauders thought that she was tough.

As she walked into the Great Hall for dinner, a hand from the Gryffindor table waved at her. With her eyes trailing down the arm to see who it was, James Potter shouted "Lily!" as soon as her eyes reached his face. She went to sit with the Marauders minus Pettigrew, who wasn't there. Alice was already beside them.

"That was an interesting class, wasn't it?" Potter said the second she sat down. "I think that's a bit of an understatement there," Lily answered.

"Hey Frank!" Potter suddenly called. Lily looked up from her food to see Potter talking to Frank.

Even though he had asked Alice out, they were still shy around each other.

"Where do you think you're going?" Potter asked." You're sitting with us aren't you?" "Sure" Frank said, with a grin, sitting down beside Alice. James winked at her.

She had known she wasn't the only one to see how perfect Alice and Frank would be together, but admittedly she didn't think Potter would notice. Lily smiled her thanks at him.

He beamed back, which only caused her to raise her eyebrows.

Soon enough, the six Gryffindors were having a fully fledged crazy face war.

Lily didn't even care about all the people staring at her, she was having too much fun.

Just then, Pettigrew sat down beside them. "I'm not sure I want to know what you guys are doing, but all I know is that I'm in deep trouble," he said.

Immediately Potter, Black and Remus straightened in their seats to see if there was anything they could do to help their friend. "What's wrong Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"I forgot I had a Transfiguration essay, and had to do it at the last minute so I got a T," he began. Lily was shocked. She had never gotten lower than an A in her life.

"You got a T Wormtail?" Black asked. "Yes, anyway, now McGonagall is after me," he finished desperately. Just as he said that, McGonagall herself began to walk towards them.

"Okay, Moony, Padfoot, I think it's time to put 'Operation: Lemon Meringue' into practice." Potter said. Their eyes gleamed. "Wormy, you make your get-away once McGonagall is sufficiently distracted," Remus said.

"Thanks guys," Pettigrew said. And without further ado, Potter, Black and Remus jumped on the top of the Gryffindor table and were hurling food at everyone like there was no tomorrow.

Soon there was an all out food fight with food soaring from one side of the Hall to another.

"Stop, please, stop!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Then, it seemed as if the whole Hall held it's breath as a lemon meringue hit him square in the face.

He slowly turned around to face Black, who had thrown it. The next thing everybody saw was astonishing.

Flitwick grabbed some meatballs from the Ravenclaw table and chucked them back at him.

Form the way people were throwing the food it was clear that it was many people's dearest ambition to start a food fight in the Great Hall.

As Lily ducked and dived, trying to avoid the food, she could have sworn that she saw McGonagall throw some.

"Ha!" Alice laughed after a particularly large scoop of ice-cream hit Lily. "Oh, you'll pay for that one Prewett!" Lily exclaimed throwing a gigantic slice of chocolate cake at her.

"Ah Evans, my favourite, how did you know?" said Black, jumping forwards and grabbing the cake, only to stuff it in his mouth.

"Think fast Black!" Frank said, launching some treacle fudge straight at his head. The dinner was forgotten, and the night ended with laughter and food everywhere. . .

"That's enough for one night I think," Professor Dumbledore said once everyone was panting from exertion and clutching their sides. His eyes twinkled.

"The names you make up are so creative," Lily snorted as they made their way up the Grand Sttaircase. Honetly, she thought, 'Operation; Lemon Meringue'? "You had planned to do that to Flitwick all along?" she asked. "I think we might actually get away with starting it," Potter said hopefully. "Don't jinx it," Remus laughed. "We knew old Flitwick wouldn't mind."

They met up with Pettigrew in Gryffindor Tower. "All good?" he asked. They all nodded, knowing they would never forget this night.


	5. Midnight Excursion

_**I do not own Harry Potter. Okay people, this story has had 81 visitors and only one person has reviewed. Come on please review. I can take criticism. Also I want to know if you think Lily should go home for the Christmas holidays or not. Thanks to Anti-Banana19, Songbird18, FantabulousOboeLily, and divinegirl2000 for adding this story to their favourites. Sorry for the longest author's note in the history of the world.**_

Lily was absolutely bouncing with excitement. It was Halloween after all, which was her favourite holiday. They got to go to Hogsmeade numerous times every year, but going on Halloween was her favourite.

The shops were magnificently decorated, not with that Muggle rubbish, some shops were amazing.

Last year, Zonko's Joke Shop had a very small sign on the door, which looked as if it was written in blood. When you went closer to see what it said, a rotting face covered in blood would jump out at you and scream.

Some places had enchanted things like doors and products to move by themselves.

Halloween in Hogsmeade is utterly amazing, Lily thought.

Alice and her visited more shops than she cared to count. Alice would be meeting Frank at twelve noon for their date, so Lily was thinking about cutting the visit short.

But, when she mentioned this at breakfast, Potter insisted that she meet up with the Marauders. Black, Pettigrew and Remus said they didn't have a problem with it, so she agreed.

However she feared for her safety. Not for her sanity, after all, Remus would make sure she didn't go fruit loops, but it was the fact that Black, Remus and Potter (though she hated to admit it) were probably the three most swooned over boys in Hogwarts.

Spending a day with all of them in Hogsmeade wasn't going to get her a lot of kindness from the females of Hogwarts.

Okay, she thought, they're not bad looking but some people take it too far. She had actually heard Dorcas Meadowes debate whether to sneak up to Black's dorm one night and leave love potion filled chocolates there.

When Lily had told Black this though, he laughed so loudly and for so long that McGonagall scolded him. . .

As Alice set of to her date, she said "If you think you're going to lose your mind, just say you've got homework to do." Lily didn't plan on using the excuse, but she nodded and wished Alice a good time all the same.

Lily had just found the Marauders in the Three Broomsticks, when Black dragged them to Honeydukes. "I like my food alright. You of all people should know that," he winked.

Lily remembered the plentiful times this year that she had almost gotten sick from watching him eat. "Oh I know Black," Lily muttered.

"Why do you do that?" Potter asked. "Do what?" Lily questioned. "Call us by our last names," Black said, before Potter could even open his mouth.

"Oh sorry. Just out of habit I think. I promise to try call you by your first names from now on," Lily answered.

After leaving Honeydukes, Sirius' pockets heavy with sweets, Lily said "Do you want to go to Zonko's?" All four boys turned, jaws hanging open, to face her.

"Have you all ready gone?" Lily asked timidly. "No," James answered, "We just didn't think you'd want to go." "Why not," Lily said, "There's a first time for everything."

She had never been in Zonko's before, so she was a bit nervous. They Marauders guided her to the shop.

As they entered the shopkeeper said " 'Ello, boys. What can I do for the Marauders today?" "We're fine for now, Jackson thanks." Sirius answered. Lily wasn't surprised they knew the owner. After all, it was probably their money that kept the shop open.

Lily thought she wouldn't like it, but it was brilliant! She sampled almost everything. Sweets that burned a hole right through your tongue, fireworks that, when lit would turn into your House's emblem and shampoo that changed your hair colour constantly through the day.

"We slipped one of those in Dumbledore's stew one year," Remus said quietly, pointing to the sweets.

"Really?" Lily whispered back in awe. "Yeah, don't you remember the end of the year feast in fourth year?" Peter said. She gasped. "When Dumbledore took one mouthful of his food, then ran out of the Hall with his mouth smoking."

All four boys nodded. Lily burst out laughing.

They got back to the Common Room in the evening and took it in turns to try steal some sweets from Sirius' huge Honeydukes bag.

They were all looking forward to the Feast, but Lily had to talk to Alice first. "Oh it was amazing Lily! He is so sweet and kind. Annddd we kissed!" Alice said in triumph.

Dumbledore stood up before the Feast began.

"We all know that it is troubling and very dangerous times we live in. That is why I'd like all students to take the utmost care. I know some of you like to use the passage ways in and out of the school, but it too risky that someone unwelcome might follow you into the school. Any student that is caught will be in very severe trouble. Now on a happier note, let's eat!" he concluded.

The Feast was mouth-wateringly delicious as usual.

That night Lily went to sleep full of food and happy. That is, until she heard voices in the Common Room.

"Look, if we go now, we can get supplies and we won't have to go again and we can put money in the till," a voice that sounded strangely like James' said. "Fine, but lets go quickly," a voice Lily would have bet all her Christmas presents, was Remus'.

Lily quietly tiptoed down the stairs. It was the Marauders.

They left the Common Room and Lily followed them closely. Soon, they had reached the One-Eyed Witch's statue. James muttered something and the hump opened.

Lily watched on as the Marauders began to crawl in to the hump. What are they thinking, Lily fumed. They could get themselves seriously hurt or worse!

Lily stepped out from the shadows. "Lily?" Sirius whispered surprised. "What were you guys thinking? You heard what Dumbledore said at the Feast. You could get hurt!" Lily said angrily.

Lily hated the sad look on their faces. She didn't want to blackmail them, but it was for their own good. They were her friends, and she couldn't let anything bad happen to them, she thought.

Suddenly, Lily saw a pair of yellow lamp-like eyes. "Mrs. Norris!" Sirius hissed having spotted the cat too.

They began to sprint up the stairs. They heard Filch's voice now saying "Oh we'll catch them yet, my sweet."

"Ah what do we have here?" said an oily voice in front of them. "Peeves we need a distraction, quick!" James said. Lily was about to say that it wouldn't do any good, Peeves didn't listen to students but Peeves followed the order and rushed away cackling "Filchy! Come and catch me!" "Just run!" Peter said to everyone.

But so close to the finishing line, they were caught. McGonagall was standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Now," McGonagall said in her office. "What is the meaning of this? The Fat Lady saw someone leaving and fetched me immediately."

The Marauders looked towards Lily, expecting her to tell.

"You see Professor," James began, but Lily cut him off.

"I needed a book from the library for a paper that's due tomorrow, and I left the Common Room to see if it was in the library. But James, Sirius, Peter and Remus came after me to try and get me to come back, because I'm a Prefect. But then they got stuck outside. It's all my fault Professor I'm so sorry," Lily sniffled.

McGonagall softened. "Seeing as it's your first time out at night, you won't be punished. But mark my words, if this ever happens again . . ." she trailed off threateningly.

They excused themselves and made their way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why didn't you say you could lie like that before!" Sirius asked. Lily had thought it was a desperate lie. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sometimes, Lily-flower," Sirius said shaking his head. "You're just too damn innocent."


	6. A Very Merry Christmas

_**I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks for all reviews and your opinions, they are all taken into consideration. Three reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks for taking the time to write one. However, seeing as I got no feedback on the matter, Lily is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Also, it is thanks to Jedward's new song 'Lipstick' that I decided to write a new chapter. It just got me in a great mood. JEDWARD TO WIN THE EUROVISION!**_

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" James asked her at dinner on the first of December.

"I wasn't really planning anything interesting, just to shave my head, cross-breed a unicorn and a manticore and assassinate the Minister of Magic," Lily said airily.

"No really Lily, be serious," James said.

"Eww, I don't want to be like him," Lily teased.

"Hey! Watch it Lily-flower," Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

"I'm staying here for Christmas," Lily said before James could ask again.

"All on your own?" James asked.

"She won't be on her own. I'll be here to keep poor Lily-flower company," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

"That will definitely keep us up all night worrying," Remus said, grinning at his friend.

"I'll just have to stay at Hogwarts to keep these two wild young things at bay," James said.

…...

It was the day Lily had been waiting for since the end of October. It was the holidays, a time to relax, a time to sleep in, a time to-

"GOOD MORNING LILY-FLOWER!" a male voice shouted into her ear, waking her from her long awaited lye-on.

"AHHH!" she screamed reaching for her wand. A hand grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down, it's just us," Sirius said.

Lily blinked a few times to see her dorm completely empty (everyone had gone home for Christmas) bar James and Sirius standing in front of her.

"You scared the life out of me. At first, I thought you were Death Eaters." Lily panted, trying to slow her heart down.

"And?" Sirius said. "Death can't be very nutritious, they really need to widen their diet if they want to stay strong enough to rule the world."

Lily decided to ignore his last comment. "Wait a second. How did you guys get up here?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing. The stairs to the girl's dorms throws back anyone that isn't female.

They both looked at each other then James began to talk.

"Well you only get thrown back if you try to climb the stairs," James began.

"Do I really want to know?" Lily said.

"It's not that bad, we only flew up the stairs on our brooms," James finished.

"Well I suppose it could have been worse," Lily muttered.

"What did you think we did?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Let's just say at least you didn't try to walk on the ceiling," Lily answered.

…...

As the three of them walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, they saw that there was only two tables. The staff table was there as usual but running parallel to it was the second table. There was only three seats left.

"It seemed silly to use the House Tables with so few of us," Dumbledore said when Lily did a double-take.

There was two Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs, five Ravenclaws and the three Gryffindors.

Lily decided to go easy and just have pancakes. However, when she turned to talk to the boys, she saw they had an entirely different idea.

They had everything on their plates. What surprised her more was the speed they wolfed it down at. She gagged. Suddenly her pancakes didn't seem so appetizing.

How she left the Great Hall without puking was beyond her.

…...

_Lily was running through the Forbidden Forest. "Lily help!" her mother screamed. "Lily save us!" her dad cried. "I'm coming!" Lily shouted. Her parents screams of fear and pain echoed through the Forest. She heard a cold, humourless laugh._

A blaring foghorn jerked her into consciousness. It had been a horrible dream. Just a dream Lily, she reassured herself.

"Come on Lily-flower! It's Christmas!" Sirius yelled from the Common Room.

"Bring your presents down so we can open them together!" James shouted.

She realised that James or Sirius made the foghorn noise with their wand. She trudged down the stairs, her arms full of presents. She found Sirius and James jumping on the couch like five year olds.

"I thought we were opening presents!" Lily exclaimed pretending to go and put them back upstairs.

"NOOOO!" both boys cried and started tearing the wrapping paper off their presents.

She bought all the Marauders a huge bag of Zonko's products and a large Honeydukes chocolate bar.

Alice had gotten her a new novel from Flourish & Blotts. James gave her a charm bracelet and Remus, Peter and Sirius all got her a charm as well as some Honeydukes goodies.

"Thank you so much!" she said diving on them both. She was ecstatic.

"Your invading my personal space Lily-flower!" Sirius moaned.

"I don't mind," James said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Lily said smacking James' arm. She was so excited she didn't care. Their childishness is really rubbing of on me, she thought.

"Fine, if you don't want thank-you hugs," Lily teased folding her arms and turning around.

They both felt guilty immediately and enveloped her in a hug. Only when she started giggling did they realise that she wasn't upset.

Then Lily caught sight of the window. It was still dark outside. "What time is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm . . ." James trailed off, looking around the Common Room nervously, avoiding her glare.

"Four thirty a.m.!" Sirius said happily.

"I'm too tired to be annoyed. I think I'll go back to bed and kill you at a more suitable time," Lily mused.

"Fine," they chorused and went back to bed.

…...

It was ten o'clock when they got up for the second time. Lily skipped into the boy's dorm. She stopped abruptly once inside.

The place was a mess. There was a layer of clothes at least a foot deep on the ground.

She saw James, his face smooth and untroubled. His arm was hanging off the bed. His hair was messy as always and his mouth was slightly open. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, Lily thought.

She didn't want to wake him, but she knew James would kill her if she went to breakfast without him.

"James." Lily whispered, shaking his arm. "James."

"Uh huh?" James said drowsily, raising his head.

"Are you coming down to breakfast?" Lily said quietly, glancing over to Sirius' bed, which had the curtains pulled.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. Try wake Sirius up while you're free," James said, looking like he was trying to contain a grin.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked. She really hoped she wasn't about to walk into a prank.

James just shook his head.

Lily walked over to Sirius' bed and pulled the curtains open.

"What in the name of Merlin?" she murmured to herself, confused. Sirius' feet were on his pillow and he was lying completely upside down. He was also lying face down and Lily was surprised he hadn't suffocated yet.

"Sirius!" Lily said at normal volume. "Sirius! Wake up now!"

It took Lily and James' combined efforts and the help of the Aguamenti charm to finally wake Sirius from his slumber.

"Did you want something?" Sirius grumbled.

"Do you want to miss breakfast?" James hissed as he hopped on one foot, trying to pull on a sock.

"Miss breakfast? Are you mad?" Sirius exclaimed jumping up immediately, a look of worry on his face. Lily had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing out loud.

It amazed her how they managed to find everything they needed. They barely had to dig through the mountains of clothes.

"You knew I wouldn't be able to wake Sirius, didn't you?" Lily accused.

James just smirked, but he might as well have said yes.

She decided to have a fry for breakfast. By now she knew better than to watch at James and Sirius. She looked straight ahead determinedly.

They went back to the Common Room which felt enormous because of the lack of people in it.

They played games of Exploding Snap and Gobstones and acted like ten year olds for the rest of the day. They had a chess tournament in which James was crowned the champion. After pulling a Christmas cracker at dinner, Dumbledore won a sparkling gold crown and presented it to James.

"What's the point in winning if you don't get a crown to prove it?" James smiled.

He looked very handsome as he pretended to be the king of the Gryffindor Common Room.

The night ended in laughter and Lily thought about how this time, the previous year, she would have cringed at the thought of spending a Christmas with Potter and Black.

Times change, she thought blissfully as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Love's Keen Sting

_**I do not own Harry Potter. I also solemnly swear that I will never again write the J**ward at the top of a chapter again. Sorry for the delay I haven't been well. There is a list of the Quidditch teams at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks for reviews, keep them coming! The chapter title is a reference to the Half-Blood Prince movie, when Lavender runs out of the hospital wing crying, Dumbledore quotes it. Probably my favourite line of the whole movie!**_

It was at breakfast on an icy January morning that Lily tried to interrupt the constant Quidditch talk, but was simply ignored. The first Gryffindor game of the year was soon to be played and all Lily heard from anyone's mouth nowadays was about Quidditch.

"So, when is this game any way?" Lily asked curiously, for James was the team captain and would surely know, even though the entire school was aware when it would be played.

James turned to look at her, his jaw hanging open as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Saturday, 30th of January," he answered flabbergasted.

"Oh," Lily said surprised, then regretted it.

"Why?" James questioned. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" he said continuously, trying to frustrate her into answering.

"That's my birthday," she admitted. At this the rest of her friends stared at her astounded, except for Alice and Remus.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sirius demanded. "What will we do about your party with such short notice?" he chastised her.

"I don't want a party," Lily said honestly.

"Why?" James said and began badger her again.

"Give it up James," Alice said shaking her head.

"We've been trying to have a party for ages, but she just won't budge," Remus said sighing.

"We'll join her birthday party with our victory party," James said determinedly.

"Your victory party?" Alice asked.

"I was talking about Quidditch. For when we slaughter Hufflepuff. They really need to get a decent keeper. That way Lily won't get smothered with attention," he said confidently as he ran his hand through his hair for that was the exact reason Lily had not wanted a party.

"Fine," Lily sighed defeated, not finding any argument against his logic.

James grinned triumphantly. "It's settled then," he said with relish.

Lily rolled her eyes.

…...

On the morning of January the 30th, all of Gryffindor House was buzzing with excitement.

Lily and Alice practically bounced down the stairs to breakfast to meet the boys.

Alice sat straight down beside Frank and Lily sat beside James.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked James, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I'm grand," he insisted, but Lily knew him too well and just shook her head.

"No offence, but you don't look it mate," Sirius said, trying to catch the eyes of some pretty Ravenclaws walking by.

"Hello ladies," he said suavely, turning around in his seat to talk to them.

"Oh no you don't," Lily said pulling Sirius back. "You need to keep your head in the game. Aren't Beaters supposed to be vigilant? How can you do that and get girls at the same time?"

"I'm just magic Lily-flower," Sirius shrugged cockily.

"We all are," Remus reminded him. "And Sirius is an excellent Beater, otherwise James wouldn't have picked him."

"Let's hope so," Frank muttered.

…...

As Lily walked into the stadium, she could understand why Quidditch was loved so dearly by so many.

She could smell so many amazing fragrances. Wood varnish, upturned earth and a scent she couldn't describe, almost homely.

"Alice, will you save me a seat?" Lily enquired.

As soon as Alice nodded, Lily rushed of to the changing rooms.

"Is everyone decent?" Lily asked knocking on the door.

"Right now, I'm better than decent," James' voice answered.

"Don't mind him Lily. Come in," a female voice welcomed.

As she entered, she found the source of the female voice. Marlene McKinnon smiled at her.

"He's just in there," she said pointing through a door.

"Cheers," Lily replied gratefully.

"James?" Lily said. "Are you nervous?" She looked at him and saw a very different person from the overly-confident James Potter she knew. His leg was bouncing up and down and his fingers couldn't keep themselves still.

"Not really, I just get like this before any match," he answered. "You better go up or someone will take your seat and then I'd have to jinx them. After all, they stopped you from seeing me in all my magnificent glory." he said dramatically with a grin on his face.

"Good luck!" she said in earnest. He snorted.

"Thanks but Hufflepuff are a pushover," he laughed. "See you at your party!" he said as she left.

She reached her seat just in time. Remus and Peter were sitting beside Alice.

"And here is the Hufflepuff team!" Franks voice blared out from the magical megaphone. "Though a good team, defence is not their strong point." Boos echoed from the Hufflepuff end of the pitch.

"And now it's the Gryffindor team!" Frank said more excitedly.

Lily screamed as the Gryffindor team filed on to the pitch. She could see James' messy black hair and Sirius swinging his Beaters bat.

"And they're up!" Frank said. "Potter takes the Quaffle, passes to McKinnon who passes to - oh and Wilkins of Hufflepuff takes the Quaffle. He's going straight towards the goals - ah nice Bludger there by Sirius Black," Frank was talking very quickly and Lily's heart was in her throat.

"Wilkins drops the Quaffle and Nolan from Gryffindor catches it. Passes to McKinnon who throws it to Potter. Hufflepuff Keeper Fitzgerald getting ready to save. Potter shoots, Fitzgerald dives . . . And Gryffindor score!"

Lily screamed until her throat was raw. "Woo! Go James!"

"Come on Prongs! Yeah!" Remus and Peter were yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Ten, nil to Gryffindor!" Frank was saying. The Hufflepuff end's boos were barely heard over the cheers.

"Fenwick takes the Quaffle for Hufflepuff. And he's shooting up the pitch. Passes to Edgar Bones who passes back. Ohh and Fenwick drops it, but no he has it! Fenwick shoots! But Gryffindor Keeper Morris headbutts it back out! Magnificent save! Great job!" Frank continued, his voice thick with excitement.

"That was close!" Alice said to Lily.

Lily could see the two Seekers - Carter for Gryffindor and Kenny for Hufflepuff - hover over the game, their eyes scanning the pitch. Lily had no idea how they would spot it through all the zooming players, but then again, Lily didn't know that much about Seeking. Or Quidditch at all for that matter, except the basics.

"McKinnon takes the Quaffle for Gryffindor, and will you look at that! The Gryffindor Chasers are forming a point! But a Bludger from Mallory breaks them up, Nolan goes in for the Quaffle and - ouch! That looked nasty! A Bludger from Butler hits her in the hand. Captain Potter calls a time out to check on his player." Frank commentated, looking extremely worried for Sarah Nolan, who was only a third year.

"This is brilliant!" Lily said with enthusiasm.

"I hope Gryffindor win!" Alice wished.

"This is bloody great!" Peter yelled and everyone around chuckled. Lily found this funnier than she normally would, and laughter bubbled from her like a stream. She realised she was high on excitement. She was so full energy she felt like that she could run ten laps of the pitch.

The whole stadium watched as James signalled for the game to start again.

"Now Gryffindor are playing with a vengeance!" Frank joked, but soon his prediction was becoming true. In the next ten minutes Gryffindor scored seven goals.

"Wilkins beginning with the Quaffle and straight away Black shoots a Bludger at him. Wilkins rolls and drops the Quaffle! Nolan grabs it and - it seems like the Seekers have seen something!" Frank almost shouted. The audience gave a collective gasp.

"Carter goes into a dive, Kenny following. But no, a Bludger from Butler splits them and the Snitch is lost!" Frank said gloomily.

Boos filled the stadium.

"Now Nolan to McKinnon, McKinnon to Potter, Potter to McKinnon, McKinnon to Nolan. She's going for a goal! That hand looks fine to me right now! Fitzgerald is panicking, Nolan throws, the Quaffle fly's straight through his arms and into the right hoop! NINE, NIL TO GRYFFINDOR!" Frank cheered.

"Go Gryffindor!" Lily, Alice, Peter and Remus screeched.

"Look at the Seekers!" someone from the Hufflepuff end shouted. For a split second, silence filled the stadium. Then everyone was encouraging their Seeker at the tops of their voices.

"It looks like Kenny's going to get it . . .But no! A Bludger from Black stops that aaaanddd Carter gets the Snitch! HE'S GOT IT! GRYFFINDOR WIN!" Frank bellowed.

Suddenly screams and cheers erupted all around Lily and she couldn't help but join in.

As the players landed, the crowds stormed the pitch. Lily launched herself at James. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her in a circle. Their gazes joined for a moment that seemed to last much longer than was normal. James released Lily, turned so his back faced her and grabbed Sirius in a manly hug.

"Party in the Common Room!" James called over the roars of the crowd.

…...

Soon the party was in full swing and Lily had received many presents already. From all of the Marauders she got a charm for her bracelet. Alice gave her a bottle of nail varnish that changed colour according to the wearer's mood.

Frank approached her and handed her a book on Quidditch tactics.

"I'm hopeless at Quidditch myself! That's why I chose to commentate. God help any child of mine that wants to play Quidditch. The broom will probably chuck them straight off!" he laughed.

"Come on Lily!" Alice laughed dragging her into the middle of the Common Room to dance. Lily and Alice were giggling when a hand wrapped around Lily's waist.

She tried to turn and see who her captor was but she only heard a throaty chuckle.

"Dance with me Lily?" James' voice said into her ear. Lily saw no way to escape and agreed.

"You know, you're not a bad dancer," Lily said during the lively upbeat song. She was enjoying herself immensely.

James just grinned at her and her heart skipped a beat. She frowned, not sure why her body was acting so strangely.

They were both panting by the end of the song.

"I'm going to go outside for breath of fresh air," Lily breathed.

"Sure, I'll get some drinks and meet you back here in a few," James said cheerfully.

As Lily stepped outside, she could feel the cool air sting her arms.

She had been walking for a few minutes when she heard a hoarse voice.

"Lily?"

…...

After five minutes, James returned with two bottles of Butterbeer in hand. After ten minutes he began to wonder where Lily went. Fifteen minutes later he decided to go look for her.

He hurried down the cold, stone corridor when he heard Lily's voice, but slowed to a stop when he heard a second voice he recognised and hated.

From behind a pillar he eavesdropped on Snape and Lily's conversation.

"Remember what I got you for your eleventh birthday?" Snape asked.

Lily laughed. "How could I forget! It was a lovely purple flower slide for my hair. It was beautiful. And remember later on that day when we went fishing? You tried to magic the fish out of the lake, but ended up falling in yourself!" Lily giggled.

"Then I had to pull you out!" she said.

They both laughed heartily.

At this point James was very confused and slightly angry. Were they friends again? But Lily would have told me, James thought.

Then Snape said softly, "I miss you Lily."

"I miss you to Sev," Lily replied.

It was too much for James to bear when he saw Snape reach out to take Lily's hand.

He swiftly turned and marched back to the party confused and consumed with jealousy. How could she after he called her a you-know-what? He decided to find a way to get Lily Evans out of his head.

…...

Lily pulled her hand out of Severus' reach.

"But that's all in the past Sev. You made your choice when you voiced your opinion on what you regard as my inferior blood status. Things can never be the same between us," she turned her back on Severus Snape and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, in anticipation of another dance with James.

She jumped through the Portrait Hole and smiled as she scanned the crowded room for James' dark, tousled hair.

She soon spotted him dead centre of the Common Room, enjoying the attention of the pretty, blond fifth year Chloe Thistleworth who was wrapped around him slow dancing.

Her heart sank and her stomach lurched when they started snogging each other.

All the cheerfulness of the party evaporated.

Lily quickly slipped up to the stairs to the girl's dorm so no one could see the tears in her eyes.

There she remained for the rest of the night.

_**Quidditch Teams in this order; 3 Chasers, Keeper, Seeker, 2 Beaters.**_

_**Gryffindor - Potter, McKinnon, Nolan, Morris, Carter, Black, Murphy.**_

_**Hufflepuff - Wilkins, Fenwick, Bones, Fitzgerald**_, _**Kenny, Mallory, Butler.**_


	8. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

_**I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to emandem, GinnyWeasley77 and Anti-Banana19 for reviews! A few more won't do any harm though! Things won't be sorted out between Lily and James for a while now, sorry! P.S. I would love to be a red-head. I think it's a lovely hair colour.**_

When Lily woke up early on Sunday morning, she sneaked into the bathroom and began surveying herself.

She didn't look too bad considering she had barely slept. She had tossed and turned all night which was odd as she usually slept like she had a full Body-Bind curse placed upon her.

Alice was still snoring. She had returned from the party at 3am but Lily pretended to be asleep.

She went down to breakfast alone and found the Gryffindor Table deserted.

She wasn't surprised, but was glad she didn't have to make conversation with anyone.

She started with a glass of pumpkin juice while she scanned the Daily Prophet. Two more wizards had disappeared.

She shivered and was grateful she was safe inside the castle walls.

She loaded her plate with egg and bacon and had just taken her first bite when Sirius strolled easily into the Hall with Remus and Peter slightly behind.

He had just plonked himself opposite Lily when James entered the Great Hall and hesitated slightly. But Chloe Thistleworth then came out of no where, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Gryffindor Table.

"Why sit at the bottom of the Table James? Let's go sit with your friends!"

James had no choice but to join his fellow Marauders and Lily. As soon as they sat down, Chloe was whispering and giggling in James' ear.

"Where did you disappear to last night Lily-flower? Is there someone you're not telling us about?" Sirius asked mischievously, while stuffing his face with sausages.

Lily was flustered for a moment but then said the first thing that came to mind.

"I left the party early because I had a terrible headache," she noticed James had glanced down with interest to hear her reply.

"Why don't you whip up a potion Ms. Top-Of -The-Class?" joked Remus.

Before Lily could answer, she heard James mutter "Yeah, I'm sure Snape would be eager to help."

Lily blinked and assured Remus she was fine now.

"So you're well enough to come to Hogsmeade with us today?" Remus asked. "We have lots of things planned."

Lily had completely forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip that afternoon.

James looked at Remus alarmed and shook his head slightly, trying to convey a silent message.

"Sorry guys," Lily said uncomfortably, when she saw James face. "But Alice and I are going shopping."

"Can I come with you James?" said Chloe enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure," James replied quickly, even though he had not really been listening.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked in James direction puzzled. There was an awkward silence before Sirius stood up.

"We better go raid our Nifflerbanks then. Marauders away!" he said dramatically as he jerked his head towards the door.

Lily felt apprehensive when she was left alone with Chloe at the Table.

"I heard Alice made plans to go to Hogsmeade with Frank Longbottom," Chloe said knowingly. She looked at Lily with distaste, like she was muck on her shoes. "Heaven knows why, he's such a drag, mind you it's not like she can do any better."

_Damn it_, Lily thought and was annoyed at being caught lying by this fifth year and was bristling at the horrible comments she was making about Frank and Alice. Chloe raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Must be a misunderstanding," Lily retorted coldly, not even attempting to hide her anger. Chloe just checked her refection on the back of a spoon.

"Looks like you're on your own for today _ginger_," Chloe said spitefully and smirked as she rose from the table and strolled out of the Great Hall.

…...

In the end, Lily decided to go to Hogsmeade. She was sick and tired of moping. She needed to get some things anyway.

Later that afternoon, she walked into a chemist and was searching for her favourite apple scented shampoo when a voice behind her said,

"I don't know why you're bothering, nothing is going to make that ginger mop look decent."

Lily turned with her shampoo in hand, only to see Chloe Thistleworth standing there with her hands sitting critically on her hips, her lips pursed. She looked Lily up and down and then shook her head.

Lily opened her mouth to reply but didn't get that far.

"Oh Miss Thistleworth! Your special shampoo has arrived!" the shopkeeper said.

"Thank you Leanne!" Chloe called to the shopkeeper as she scurried into the back of the store to find her shampoo.

"I only get the best for my hair. After all, look at it! I think it's pretty obvious why James prefers my lovely, long golden hair to yours," she stated to Lily, whose hand was itching to grab her wand, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Maybe if you dye it, it might improve your looks, after all, being top of the class and a teacher's pet won't get you everywhere," Chloe continued.

"Hello Lily! Imagine meeting you here!" Sirius Black said, jumping out from behind a stand of hair gel with extra static. Remus followed him and winked at Lily.

Chloe turned her back on them and faced the approaching Leanne.

"Oh hello Mister Black!" Leanne said breathlessly as she took Chloe's money and handed her the special shampoo which seemed to radiate sunlight. Chloe walked with her head held high out of the shop.

"May I say you look as handsome as ever Mister Black. How can I help you?" Leanne inquired.

"Why thank you Leanne, but I believe this lovely lady was here before me," Sirius said indicating to Lily.

After she had paid, Lily stood aside with Remus while Leanne fussed over Sirius' expertly styled hair.

"She definitely has a hair superiority complex," Remus said, nodding at the door Chloe had just gone through. "She's nearly as vain as our Sirius," he grinned.

"What was that Moony?" called Sirius.

"Nothing," Remus answered lightly and Lily couldn't help smiling.

"Seriously though," Remus continued in a quieter voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Lily insisted.

"Well I'm not," said Remus. "Our plans for this afternoon were ruined with Chloe persuading James to go on errands for her and then insulting the rest of us once he was gone. And as for James, he barely talked at all and was like an obedient puppy all day. I don't know where his head is," sighed Remus.

"Wormtail got fed up and disappeared. I'd have gone back to the castle but Sirius insisted that he needed something for his chapped lips," Remus sniggered.

"Well I did have a busy night at the party," Sirius boasted, coming towards them with two bags in his hand.

Lily and Remus laughed.

"Are you going to meet James now?" Lily asked with mild curiosity as they exited the shop.

"No way, I've had enough of Thistleface for one day," Sirius exclaimed. "Honestly, she's just one cauldron full of nasty. She spent half of the day backstabbing her so-called-friends and it was like James didn't even hear her. That chap needs a good Stinging Jinx up the-"

"What's in the other bag Padfoot?" Remus interrupted. Sirius glared at Remus for ruining the punch-line, then said

"All will be revealed soon. Lets just say I think Thistleface deserves a taste of her own medicine."

…...

Early on Monday morning, all the girls in Gryffindor Tower were woken by a commotion in the bathrooms. Lily was still exhausted from the weekend and rolled over as she thought it was only a dream. She eventually dragged herself out of bed when she woke again and realised everyone else had left for breakfast.

Chloe was not there and Lily was glad. She didn't fancy another encounter, for she was sure she would end up hexing her.

Lily was on her way to the Advanced Arithmancy Studies classroom and passing the Hospital Wing when she heard raised voices.

"Ms. Thistleworth you are not ill and therefore must attend class!" McGonagall said briskly.

"Professor, I can't go out looking like this!" Chloe's voice answered.

"You will do as I ask. Now leave the Hospital Wing and get to class!"

_She probably has a blackhead or something_, Lily thought as she made her way to class.

…...

By lunch time it was all over the school. Chloe Thistleworth no longer had long, blond, glossy hair but a tangled mess of vile puke green coloured hair. Apparently her 'special shampoo' had been tampered with and Professor McGonagall was unable to reverse the jinx and stated she would have to wait for it to wear off.

Chloe had tried to hide her hair at first with a very large beret, but because she had no shortage of enemies, the beret had already been _accioed_ off her head several times that morning.

Sirius winked knowingly as Lily sat down across from him at the Gryffindor Table.

"Sirius! You shouldn't have done that!" Lily whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"It's not that bad considering Wormtail was researching permanent balding curses," Sirius shrugged mildly. "Besides, it will be gone by the end of the week."

They looked up and saw Chloe enter the Great Hall, beret in place, with James who had his arm wrapped consolingly around her shoulders. They sat together at the other end of the table.

"Great work Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically as he joined them at the table. "You've succeeded in pushing them closer together. James hasn't seen her true colours like we have."

Sirius sniggered. "It's not like he's going to see her true colour until the end of the week anyway . . ."


	9. The Head of Slytherin House

_**I do not own Harry Potter. Please review! This is mainly just a time-filler, sorry it's so short. **_

_**To iloveharrypotter711, James doesn't know what she's really like and he knows that he kind of only used her and feels guilty.**_

"Now Lily you haven't got your usual 100%!" Slughorn's voice boomed around the dungeon.

"But still the highest in the class! 95%! And of course you are still coming to my party tomorrow?" he continued.

"Yes Professor, I wouldn't miss it for all the galleons in Gringotts," Lily answered in a bored voice. She got along really well with Professor Slughorn but she just wasn't in the mood for chatting, it was too early.

"Good, it is my birthday after all. And you will come too, won't you Mr. Potter and Mr. Black? ," he said. Then as they agreed, he said, "Just you though, no plus ones," and he winked at Lily.

…...

Lily tugged at her emerald dress robes nervously. She rapped quickly on the door three times.

"Ah, Lily! Come in," Slughorn welcomed her cheerfully as he answered the door.

Lily entered his office, which had obviously been enlarged magically. Sparkling silver and rich crimson hangings were draped over the ceiling and walls. The tables had a glittering cloth placed on them and were piled high with all kinds of treats. Some chairs looked like they had been carved from rubies and others from solid silver. The room was packed, not only with students but with various 'celebrities' such as Fergal Pickendale winner of Witch's Weekly poll for the most desirable wizard and the breakout singer of the year Celestina Warbeck.

Slughorn sure knew how to throw a party.

The room was packed, but once she entered, Sirius pulled her onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as they danced.

"Nothing," Sirius said innocently. A little too innocently.

"Sirius," Lily said, a warning note in her voice.

Sirius sighed. "I'm trying to get James to cop on," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, still confused.

"Just look," Sirius said. He spun her around. Lily saw James standing at a table laden with food. He looked dashing in deep blue robes. He was watching them, but as soon as he saw Lily looking, he tried to start up a conversation with Dirk Creswell who was standing near by.

"I still don't understand," Lily said.

Sirius said in an exasperated tone, "Just dance."

She danced at least seven songs with Sirius, laughing at his jokes and chatting.

She was in desperate need of some pumpkin juice and went searching. Somehow though, she ended up beside James.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Hi, what's up?" Lily said cheerfully.

"Nothing really," he answered, avoiding her eyes.

"How's Chloe?" Lily _**really **_did not want to talk about Thistleface, but she couldn't think of any other way to get James talking.

"Yeah, she's grand. The dye went around three weeks ago. The person who did it was smart, it only lasted a week, not long enough to trace the curse," he snickered.

"Are you not annoyed?" Lily asked curiously, because if she didn't know any better, she'd say James was laughing at what had happened to Chloe's hair.

"Well, I'm supposed to be, but it was a good prank," James smirked.

"Why, I wonder, isn't the potions princess getting a hundred percent in her tests?" James teased, changing the subject.

"My mind was on other things," she said dismissively, hoping he didn't guess where her mind had really been.

Her brain was a mess. She knew she didn't like Chloe and felt annoyed whenever she was with James. But she didn't now why she was jealous. Wait, who said she was jealous? She was just annoyed James had dropped her for a evil cow like Chloe._ I am jealous, aren't I?_, Lily asked herself. _But why?_

"I better go and give Slughorn his present," Lily announced.

"What did you get him?" James questioned.

Lily smiled and said, "Crystallised pineapple, his favourite."

"A bit safe don't you think?"

"Well what do you get someone with loads of rich friends and contacts?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "A phonebook?"

After giving Slughorn his gift and receiving his thanks, Lily got pulled onto the dance floor again by Sirius, but he saw a Ravenclaw girl and Lily escaped and went back to James.

She tried to start up a conversation but James had gone quiet. Lily noticed he was looking at Sirius, who was chatting up the pretty, brunette Ravenclaw.

"We're not dating," Lily blurted out.

James looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes, I seem to remember you declining the many offers I made."

"No, I meant Sirius and I," Lily revised.

"Oh," was all that James said, but he seemed to brighten.

"And at the time you were extremely irritating which was my reason for declining said offers," Lily added.

"So if I asked you now, what would you say?" James asked interestedly.

"Presuming your not extremely irritating me?" Lily enquired grinning.

"Presuming," James alleged.

"Well, seeing as you're dating Chloe I guess we'll never know," Lily thought she saw first disappointment, then guilt pass over his face.

Lily made her way to the door, intending to leave, but a blond women crossed her path. She was around forty, and pretty. Her face was vaguely familar.

"You are Lily Evans, correct?" she asked briskly.

"Yes," Lily answered baffled.

"I am Chloe's mother. My daughter is happy with James and I want you to stay away from him," she stated.

_Was she being serious? _"Excuse me but I can be friends with anyone I want!" Lily said outraged. What this women was saying was way past the line.

Just then Slughorn came over, "Is everything okay Lily? Oh I see you've meet Ms. Thistleworth! She donates a large sum of gold monthly to St. Mungo's," he interrupted.

"Excuse me Professor, but I need to leave. I have homework to do," Lily said.

"Well, let me accompany you to the door at least," he politely said goodbye to Ms. Thistleworth and followed Lily to the door.

"Sorry about that. There was no way I couldn't invite her. It didn't work then?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your's and James' talk did not go too well I take it?" he reworded his original question.

Lily was shocked. "You planned everything?"

Slughorn just smiled knowingly. "My dear, the whole party was for your sake. There is a reason why I am the Head of Slytherin." he said as he held the door open for her.

There was also a reason why Slughorn was her favourite teacher.


	10. Hospitals and Right Hooks

**_I do not own Harry Potter. First of all I am sooooo sorry for the delay, I went away and when I came back and was just going to write a chapter my computer crashed! But it's up and running again thank God._**

**_Thanks to Anti-Banana19, inesita55, Wolfgirlxoxo and vampireclan007 for reviewing. To inesita55, you have no idea how much your review meant to me._**

Lily turned over in her bed, stretched and yawned. It was the last day of school before the Easter holidays. The school term had gone surprisingly quickly. Between mountains of homework and endless projects Lily had been kept busy with school work.

She was going home for the Easter holidays and she was looking forward to seeing her parents. She also longed to see her sister Petunia and make things right with her. Last time she was at home, they had been constantly sniping at each other. Lily moaned about her sister, but the truth was she missed her, the way she was before Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter.

Since January, Sirius, Remus and Peter had several times tried to entice her to join them in some of their crazy escapades such as breaking into the Slytherin Common Room and putting itching powder on all of their furniture.

Lily had asked them how on earth they expected to get that far without being seen by any Slytherins and Sirius smiled knowingly and replied that James had a way and simply winked at her. She had dismissed Sirius' confidence but was incredulous when one morning in the middle of the school term she witnessed all of the Slytherins scratching themselves until they were red raw.

"How in the name of Merlin did you do it?" she asked Sirius and Peter over breakfast (Remus was ill again and was staying in bed for the day).

"That's for us to know and for you to wonder," replied Sirius laughing. James smiled from the other end of the table before Chloe tapped his shoulder seeking his undivided attention yet again.

"She's a leech," said Sirius. "I'm fed up - she's taking up so much of James' time that she is interfering with our innocent plans for amusement."

"Yeah right," said Lily. "The day I hear 'innocent' and your names in the same sentence will be the day McGonagall marries Flitwick." Then she said, after a pause, "But everyone knows it's Dumbledore she fancies."

"_Ahem,_" Lily heard from behind her.

She mouthed to Sirius with wide eyes, "McGonagall's behind me, isn't she?"

Sirius nodded trying to keep from bursting out laughing. James Potter on the other hand could not control himself and roared with laughter from his end of the table.

"Miss Evans, you would be well advised not to spread silly rumours about faculty members," McGonagall said, giving her the evil eye.

"Yes Professor", said Lily sheepishly while Sirius, Peter and James burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"We all know it's me Minnie fancies anyway", whispered Sirius as McGonagall walked way, sending the students into raucous laughter. Even Lily couldn't help herself.

When Lily thought about it, she could only wonder at how the Marauders managed to get around the Castle without being caught.

...

"Are you awake Lily?" she heard Alice say with a worried voice as she entered the dormitory.

"Yes, are you okay Alice?"

"I've just heard that Frank was called to St. Mungo's Hospital late last night - something about his mother being attacked by a group of evil wizards. I don't know any more details but I am really worried for him Lily," Alice said, her voice shaking.

Lily got out of bed quickly to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll go with you to St. Mungo's later this morning - we've only two classes before we break up for the holidays."

"Would you Lily? That would be great, I don't want to go home for the holidays without seeking Frank and making sure he is alright."

...

Lily and Alice followed the directions given to them by the small, wispy witch at the Hospital reception desk and knocked softly on Mrs. Longbottom's door.

"Come in," they heard a woman's loud voice boom from inside.

Frank's eyes lit up when he saw Alice enter the hospital room with Lily and he stood up from beside his mother's bed.

"Hello, I didn't mean to intrude" said Alice awkwardly, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," she said to Frank.

"No intrusion my dear, I am delighted to meet you", said Mrs. Longbottom.

"Frank told me all about you last night when he thought I was on my way out, but it will take more than a nasty little group of stupid Death Eaters in training to rattle me. I am actually being released from the hospital later today, fastest recovery they've ever seen after being attacked in such a fashion - cowards - four against one! But they got what they deserve."

Lily instantly liked Frank's mother. She came across as a strong, fearless woman who refused to tolerate bullies.

Frank's face went bright red and Alice smiled at Mrs. Longbottom shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you too," she said in a quiet voice.

After spending some time visiting with Frank and his mother, Lily excused herself to go and fetch something to drink. She walked down the corridor, turned a corner and literally bumped into James Potter.

"What are you doing here?" said Lily in surprise, her heart skipping a beat.

"Hello to you too Evans," James smiled. "I heard about Frank's mother - is she okay?"

"Better than okay," replied Lily, "She's amazing. Four wizards attacked her looking for information about 'The Order' - whatever that is - but she fought them off and is making a full recovery."

"That's great," said James smiling and staring at Lily's face for what seemed like an eternity.

"I came with Sirius," James eventually explained "He has to have a bone in his right hand mended, seeing as it came into contact with his brother Regulus' jaw just after school broke up. He told Regulus he was coming to mine for the holidays and he'd rather die a slow, agonising death than spend Easter at home with his family raving about pure bloods. Let's just say their discussion got somewhat physical after that…."

"Poor Sirius," Lily said in a concerned voice.

"Poor Regulus I'd say. Sirius has a nasty right hook," smiled James

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?" he asked Lily in an interested tone.

"Nothing exciting, just catching up with my family."

"Well, when you've done that, why don't you come over to mine and keep Sirius and me company for a few days?" he asked in a friendly and expectant tone.

Lily was taken aback and felt awkward at James' forthright manner. James Potter, the subject of many girls' daydreams had just asked her to come over to his house for some of the Easter holidays. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Don't look so surprised, we're supposed to be trying to be friends, remember?" James teased.

"I kinda got the impression you had decided not to bother after all," said Lily with a slight shrug, meeting James' eyes.

James glanced away, "I got the wrong impression about you too , but I know from the Map that you haven't had anything to do with him since the party and I was just too stubborn to admit it. No, Evans," he announced, "We should be friends."

Lily frowned in confusion but before she had a chance to ask, 'What Map?' And anything to do with who?" she heard Sirius' voice -

"Ahh, the beautiful Lily-flower," he said as he sauntered down the corridor towards them.

"Are you okay?" said Lily in a concerned tone.

"Couldn't be happier. The bone is mended, we have no school for two whole weeks and I'm spending them with my best mate," he said as he slapped James on the back.

Sirius' good humour was infectious and Lily decided that she might as well get into the holiday mood.

"No, I mean okay _in the head_?" Lily smirked.

"No, Lily-flower and I never will be," joked Sirius.

"That's why we get on so well, after all," said James. "You can't expect _me_ to have a fully sane best friend, can you Lily?"

Lily felt a strange sensation when James used her first name - she thought she liked it.

"You guys have a great holiday," said Lily smiling. "I've a lot of catching up to do with my family," she said looking at James in answer to his earlier invitation.

"Okay - see you after the holidays then," said James in what seemed to be a slightly disappointed tone as he turned reluctantly and walked away towards the exit.

Sirius then threw his arm over Lily's shoulder and whispered in her ear in a mischievous voice,

"Thought you might be interested to know that James broke up with Chloe this morning". He pulled away, smiled face to face with Lily as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why? What happened?" Lily rushed.

"Slow down there," Sirius said. "You'll have to ask James yourself. See you in two weeks."

_**Don't worry you Chloe fans out there. She's far from gone . . .**_

_**BAAWAAHAAHAA!**_


	11. Hot Cocoa

_**Firstly, I don't own Harry Potter. Secondly, I'm sorry for taking so long. Inanely sorry! My exams are from the 30th**__** to the 3**__**rd**__** but then I'll swear I'll write more. Thanks to emandem (for the advice as well, I'm working on it), Anti-Banana19 and iloveharrypotter711 for reviewing! I'm on my Easter holidays now, so I'll be updating more often. **_

"Mum! Dad!" Lily cried, racing into their arms on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Hello sweetheart!" her mother said.

Her dad ruffled her hair. "We missed you."

"I missed you too. Where's Petunia?" Lily said, even though she could probably guess. Ever since Petunia was sixteen, she had stopped coming to the station with her parents.

"With the Whale at home," her dad answered.

"Who?" Lily spluttered.

"John!" Lily's mother chided. "He means Vernon, Petunia's boyfriend."

"How long have they been together?" Lily asked. She thought Petunia would have told her . . .

"Apparently they got together during last summer," Lily's mum shrugged.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, but I just don't like the man," her dad grumbled. Her mother huffed.

"Come on, let's get home."

"You'll see what I'm talking about soon," Lily's dad whispered to her as they went out to the car.

…...

Lily always thought that the magical world would be greatly improved if electricity worked around magic. Wizards didn't know what they were missing. It was great to be home. She took a deep breath, taking in the familiar smell that she always associated with home - roast beef, newspapers and just a homey smell that she couldn't describe.

She stepped into the living room of her house to find Petunia and a pudgy man with the start of a moustache watching television.. He was about nineteen.

"Is that your odd sister?" he asked in a loud stage whisper.

Petunia pursed her lips and nodded. "Hello."

"Hello Petunia," Lily answered, her eyebrows raised. She stood in the doorway, waiting to be introduced. Not that she really wanted to be, but if she was going to have to put up with him, she might as well know his full name. Petunia decided to act like she wasn't there and Vernon followed her lead.

"Lovely to meet you too," she said, walking out of the room and into the kitchen where her mum and dad sat. Well, her mum sat while her dad was making tea.

"What do you think of him then Lils?" her father asked.

"Simply delightful," she replied dryly. "Charming man."

"Lily, I need you to listen to me," her mother began seriously. "I know things between you and Petunia have been rough lately-" Lily interrupted her with a cough which sounded strangely like, "Since I was eleven." Charlotte Evans shot her a look, and continued,

"But try to talk to her."

"And see if you can persuade her to get rid of the Whale while you're at it," her dad chimed in. If looks could kill, Lily's father would have been dead on the floor that very second. After almost thirty years of marriage, Lily's dad still cringed at his wife's glare.

"I'll try," Lily promised.

"Good," her mother said.

When her mum's back was turned, she added to her dad, "Both."

That night, after Vernon went home, Petunia went to her room without saying a word to anybody. Lily followed her. She hesitated, then knocked on the door. Petunia appeared in the doorframe a second later.

"Yes?" she questioned unkindly. Lily wanted to scream but just contented herself with saying,

"I was just making sure you were okay."

Petunia looked confused but then hid it.

"Well I'm fine," she said coldly, she was about to close the door when Lily brought a mug on a saucer out from behind her back.

"I brought you some cocoa." Cocoa was Petunia's favourite and Lily knew it. Petunia's eyes seemed to soften, but then she said stiffly,

"Thank you," taking the mug and shutting the door. It was going to be a long Easter break.

…...

Two days later, she got a letter from Alice via Alice's Mum's owl.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello, how has your Easter holidays been so far? How is 'The Pink Squirrel Plan' going? Frank's mother is as lively as ever. I'm stuck inside studying all day. I honestly think that whenever I need to study, the sun decides to shine it's brightest just to spite me. Okay, now I sound slightly crazy, so I'm going to finish on that note._

_Write back soon,_

_Alice._

Lily smiled to herself as she read. 'The Pink Squirrel Plan' was the code name she had asked Alice to use when talking about her and Petunia becoming friends again. It was just in case Petunia found the letter, Lily didn't want her thinking that she had some evil, freak plan to use her weirdo powers on her and turn her into a spoon. Lily decided to write back straight away.

_Dear Alice,_

_My holidays haven't been the best, but how are your's going? The plan isn't going too good. I guess I didn't expect it to anyway. I haven't studied yet, but before you start doing a McGonagall impression, I'm opening my Defence Against the Dark Arts book right after this letter. Besides we both need high grades if we want to be Aurors but with Professor Bespoke teaching us, I think we'll pass the Defence practical easy. Have you been writing to Frank recently? I'm glad to hear his mother is well. Are you going to his house for the last week of the holidays?_

Lily paused. She didn't know if she should put in about Chloe and James. Alice's Mum's owl raised a wing to clean its feathers. She decided just to finish the letter there.

_I wrote back straight away, so don't keep me waiting,_

_Lily._

She tied the short letter to the owl's leg then opened the window to let it fly off, still wondering if she had made the right decision.

…...

Lily soon realised that Vernon was the most opinionated man in the world. He would press his opinions on you and if you disagreed, then you were wrong. It was a whole week after Lily had come home that she was in the kitchen reading when Vernon and Petunia walked in. Petunia began making a few sandwiches.

Lily tried to break the ice. She had tried, "How is college? How is work? How's is life?" Petunia had answered in one word. It was like drawing blood from a stone. Lily decided maybe she should go smaller.

"How's your day been?"

Petunia stopped mid-sandwich. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Perfect."

Petunia regarded her for a moment. "My day has been fine," she said quietly.

"What are you studying Vernon?" Lily asked.

He looked offended. "I do not need any extra schooling, thank you very much. I am working at Grunnings and that is all I need."

Lily nodded slowly. "What is it that Grunnings does?"

Vernon banged on the tale, making both Petunia and Lily jump, Petunia almost cutting herself with the knife she was using.

"It makes drills of course. Everyone knows that."

Vernon continued talking, but this time it was to Petunia,

"Are you quite sure that you and your sister are blood related?"

Lily was biting her lip to stop herself from cursing him. _It's against the statue of Secrecy, it's against the Statue of Secrecy, _she was saying to herself.

"Yes," Petunia said, though it sounded like she wanted to add, "Unfortunately."

They then started talking between themselves and Lily walked out of the room. She couldn't stop herself wishing that she would be back in Hogwarts soon. She thought of how it would be great if she had gone to James'. _But should I have? _It would have seemed weird to go to a guy's house just after he broke up with a girl Lily hadn't liked. Lily stopped thinking about it, otherwise she felt she might have gotten a brain meltdown. _I made my decision and that's that._

Just then, the doorbell rang. Lily, who had been heading upstairs, turned around and answered the door only to have the person there push her inside the door. As she fell to the ground she pulled her wand out of her trouser pockets.

"Don't hex me!" the person said. She looked up and saw none other than Sirius Black and James Potter. They both grinned at her.

"Seriously, you can put your wand down now," James continued.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Lily said, as she dusted herself off and stood. You-Know-Who was becoming more powerful by the minute and his Death-Eaters certainly didn't mind harming Muggleborns.

"Come on Lily Flower! It really is us!" Sirius pouted, putting on puppy dog eyes. She figured that one, a Death-Eater wouldn't call her Lily Flower and two, a Death-Eater wouldn't even try puppy dog eyes.

"What is all this ruckus about?" Vernon demanded, striding out of the kitchen with Petunia at his heels. They both stopped short when they saw Sirius and James.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Vernon yelled.

"Howdy," Sirius greeted him, then stepped further into the hall.

"Yes, I would like to stay for tea, thank you for asking Lily," James smiled, walking to the kitchen. Vernon turned to face him.

"How dare you? You don't even live here!" he said furiously, his face slowly turning purple. Lily wondered if he had a brain haemorrhage. The look on his face could certainly fool anyone.

"Neither do you," Lily reminded him. "And my friends will be staying for tea."

"From school?" Petunia asked.

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"The weirdo place?" Vernon asked loudly. Sirius chose that moment to say very excitedly,

"Did I tell you I got a place in the Russian Ballet? We get free cookies!"

Vernon backed away slowly while Sirius smiled maniacally.

…...

The minute Lily sat down, intending to ask them something along the lines of, "Why the hell did you come to my house?" James asked innocently,

"Don't we at least get a cup of tea?"

Lily gave them both a dirty look. "Why are you two in my house?"

"You let us in" James said simply. Lily glared at him and he backtracked. "We just wanted to say hi. We Apparated here. You were making tea?"

"You forgot the magic word."

"Which one?" Sirius asked. Lily ignored him and started to make tea.

"Boys," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, we come from wizard families. We don't know how to make tea by hand," James defended.

"About time you learn," Lily countered.

"But all that learning . . ." Sirius huffed.

"I feel so sorry for you. Imagine having to actually make an effort to do something," Lily shook her head in mock disappointment as she placed the tea on the table. They both took a sandwich and Lily didn't try to stop them.

"I'm hurt Lily-Flower."

"Don't call me that," Lily hissed. James raised his eyebrows.

"I'm guessing your attitude has something to do with that pleasant young man we meet in the hallway."

Lily nodded.

"Thought so. Alice told me." James took a sip of tea and burned his lip.

"Oww," he whined.

"What did you expect?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry. Just thinking about the next match. Sarah Nolan, one of our Chasers broke her arm," James explained.

"Have you got a sub?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sixth year, name's Raven. You share a dorm with her I think," he stated. Lily knew Raven, but she didn't see her much. They took totally different classes. However, Lily knew Raven was very nice and slightly insane when you got the chance to talk with her. They drank the rest of their tea.

"Well, we'd best be going," James said, standing up.

"Awwww," Sirius moaned. James reached for the kitchen door handle at the same time as Lily. Their hands bumped into each other and Lily stepped back, letting him get the door.

As Lily watched her friends leave, Petunia stormed out of the sitting room.

"Who were they?"

"Friends," Lily answered defiantly.

"You're lucky they didn't do anything, but I'm still telling Mum and Dad."

Lily lost her patience and stormed up to her room.

…...

_Dear Lily,_

_I hoped you've opened that book by the time this letter reaches you. I've been reciting spells in my sleep. Last night, I burned a whole in my wall by mistake. Let's just say the parents didn't take it too well. I'm going to Frank's once I'm done writing this letter, so the next time I talk to you will be on the train. Hope the plan starts working out. _

_I'll see you soon,_

_Alice._

Lily opened the window with a sigh to let the owl fly out. She had a sneaking suspicion Petunia wasn't going to become her friend anytime soon.

…...

Lily hauled her trunk down the stairs.

"The next time we see you, you'll be a Seventh Year!" Lily's father said, astounded his little girl had gotten so big.

"Well she' going to miss this train, so you'll be seeing her in two hours," Lily's mum snapped, bringing the trunk out to the car. John Evans hugged his daughter quickly. Petunia came forward awkwardly.

"Goodbye," she said stiffly.

"Hurry up!" Lily's mum shouted from the car.

"You'd better get going," her dad said and waved goodbye as his wife and daughter drove off.

The train journey had been uneventful. Lily talked to Alice and Frank along the way and then ate a particularly nasty Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. It tasted like mushy broccoli and afterwards, Lily lost her appetite. The Marauders had come to visit their compartment, but then left not long after, claiming they had 'plans'. Lily wasn't very keen to find out.

…...

"WOO HOO!" Peeves yelled as he pummelled students with eggs while they entered the castle. The Marauders had disappeared, but now Lily could see them running from the opposite direction.

"This was your plan, wasn't it?" Lily screamed at James as the Gryffindors ran to their Common Room.

"We didn't think he'd be that bad," he shouted over the noise.

"This is Peeves we're talking about!" Lily retorted at normal volume, as they had reached the Common Room. She ran upstairs to get changed.

…...

When Lily had come downstairs an hour later (Alice had been talking to her about Frank's house), Sirius and James were nowhere to be found. She sat down beside Remus, who was by the fire.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading. He really didn't look well. He had huge bags under his eyes that looked like massive purple bruises.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hello. What are you reading?" Lily asked.

"_Revision of Transfiguration, Level 6_. Just a bit of light reading." The book was about two inches thick. Lily laughed.

"I figured I'd get some studying done while James and Sirius are at Quidditch practice," Remus continued. "The final game of the season is coming up soon. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It's guaranteed to get messy."

Lily and Remus talked for a while, then Lily went upstairs to find some parchment for tomorrow. She was searching through her trunk when she stubbed her finger off something. She sucked her finger for a moment, then put it back in to find the object. It was a wide cylinder shape and Lily couldn't remember packing something shaped like that. Having no idea what it could be, she was very curious. She pulled it out warily.

It was a jar of cocoa powder.

_**The character Raven is dedicated to Anti-Banana19, who was my first reviewer. Thank you Anti-Banana19!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
